Drink On It
by MG12CSI16
Summary: "A chill runs down your spine as you picture her eyes in your mind. They were wild and exotic, with one slightly darker than the other and a fire that told you to back away without the need for her to utter a word." An AU story telling how Deeks and Kensi could have met.


An AU version as to how Deeks and Kensi met based slightly off the song Drink on It by Blake Shelton.

* * *

**Drink on It**

You're seated at a table with a cold bottle of beer in your hand. Your eyes are scanning the crowd in the bar that's alive with chatter and the slow steady beat of rock music. Women in skimpy outfits pass, draping themselves across drunken unsuspecting men, but none of them seem to catch your eye. You run a hand through your perfect head of blonde curls and sigh. You let your eyes do another sweep of the bar, tightening the grip on your bottle while beads of perspiration drip down and fall onto the counter.

You're about to give up, slap a few bills on the table and head home for the night when a movement suddenly catches your eye. Just a few seats down from you on your right side is a young woman with wild brown curls that cascade past her shoulders made visible by the silky purple tank top she's wearing. She has a sun kissed complexion and tan lines on her well defined shoulders, a telltale sign that she's used to the outdoors and working hard. You're fixated on her as you watch her perfect candy colored lips move as she orders her drink, a beer. Now that's your kind of girl. You don't realize how hard you're staring at her until she turns her head and looks at you, her jaw clenched tight. Quickly you look away and take a swig of your beer, effectively downing half the bottle instead as your cheeks burn a furious shade of scarlet.

A chill runs down your spine as you picture her eyes in your mind. They were wild and exotic, with one slightly darker than the other and a fire that told him to back away without the need for her to utter a word. Carefully you glance at her again only to see her with a mug of beer in a tall frosted glass in front of her, her chin resting in her hands as she stared at nothing.

For at least thirty more minutes you continue to sneak glances at this woman, watching her raise her mug to her lips before her tongue slowly runs over them and sends tremors through you. Everything she did was with fluid graceful movements, reminding you of a dancer. Suddenly she swivels in her stool and stands, arching her back like a cat just awakening form a nap. She snatches her bag and slings it over her shoulder and begins to walk past you towards the door. For a moment you almost think nothing of it and let her keep walking, but something about this woman is driving you nuts and you can't risk letting her walk away just yet.

"Excuse me," you call, standing up but not actually moving. The woman pauses and slowly turns around to look at you with a guarded expression. You know you should say something, but the words are caught in your throat and you find yourself in a staring match with a stranger. Just as she's ready to walk away again you regain your composure and walk towards her a few steps.

"Uh, hi.. I was wondering if I could buy you a drink.. You look a little lonely." You stumble over your words and curse yourself because you're never this way with women but this girl is doing something to you and you're not sure if you like it. At first she hesitates and you know she's about to decline, so you jump in and interrupt her before she has the chance.

"I'll make you a deal," you say, shoving your hands deep in the pockets of your favorite dark wash jeans. "You let me buy you one drink and if I don't impress than you can leave, walk away, go back to whatever boyfriend is waiting at home for you.." at those words her eyes are practically spitting fire at you and she marches over to the stool beside yours and plops down with a huff, glaring when you don't immediately follow. You slink into the stool and wave a hand at the bartender who comes over to you with a towel slung over his shoulder, leaning on his elbow to hear you over the buzz of the other patrons.

"Alright, I'll have a whiskey and she'll have an..?"

"Amaretto Sour," she replies instantly, her voice almost a hiss. You raise an eyebrow but the bartender just shrugs and says he'll be back in a moment. While you wait you decide that if you're going to get her to stick around you're going to have to start talking.

Clearing your throat, "so, can I get your name?" She looks back at you, her expression somewhat softer than it was a moment ago and in a quiet voice she replies with "Kensi."

Kensi, the sound of her name makes you smile and you find that it rolls effortlessly off your tongue.

"Nice to meet you Kensi, I'm Deeks." At the sound of your name her eyebrow quirks and you laugh because by now you're more than aware of how it sounds.

"My first name is Marty, but most people at the station call me Deeks. It's simpler that way." One corner of Kensi's mouth turns up in the tiniest smile and she twirls a chestnut curl around her finger.

"You're a cop?" she asks. You nod, looking up when the bartender reappears with your drinks. Kensi snatches hers up quickly and takes a long sip, not even wincing as the liquid slides down her throat.

"So what do you do?" you ask; eager to take the attention off of yourself. After another mouthful of pungent smelling alcohol Kensi replies.

"I work for NCIS," she tells you.

"Wow, looks like we've got ourselves a bad ass." You say a little louder than intended and she swats your arm. Hard.

"Ow, you should know I bruise easily." Kensi giggles, the sound making you smile.

"Do you like it?" you're suddenly curious as to everything about her and you're desperate to learn as much as you can.

"It's.. Challenging at times," she says, "but at the end of the day it's worth it." Her answer is honest and full of feeling and meaning. A girl after your own heart. You nod and take a sip of beer, letting the cold wash over you and calm your frazzled nerves.

"So what brings you to this dump? You look like you should have better places to be." A small shrug of her shoulders tells you it's personal, but for some reason you find yourself pushing, desperate to find out what seems to be eating away at this woman.

"Normally I don't come to places like this but.. I was seeing this guy or at least I thought I was.." she trails off, leaving you to fill in the blanks and suddenly you understand completely. Sighing you pat her hand gently, ignoring it when she slightly pulls away.

"Well, obviously this guy doesn't know what he's doing. I could always beat his ass for you. " You offer, but instead of a smile you get a glum expression mixed with pure anger. Swallowing you decide to change the subject.

"So, what do like to do when you're not kicking ass?"

For at least another hour you talk and slowly Kensi opens up and tells you about her team, each one of them seeming to be just as unique as her and you secretly hope that one day you can meet them. You even give her a few pieces of your own background, telling her that you could teach her how to surf. She smiles and says maybe, you'll take it.

When you look at Kensi again she's glancing at the watch on her wrist, bracing herself against the bar as she prepares to stand. Disappointment washes over you almost instantly.

"Leaving me already?" you ask, trying to mask the sound of it in your voice. She shrugs apologetically and offers a genuine smile.

"Sorry, gotta work tomorrow." You nod in understanding, still unprepared for her to leave you alone. Before she can walk away you grab a napkin and pull a pen from your pocket, scribbling something on the front and handing it to Kensi. She takes it and clutches it in one hand, holding her bag in the other. As she struts past you, her hips swaying side to side with confidence you hear her call out in that perfect voice.

"See ya Deeks! Thanks for the drink." when you hear your voice roll off of her tongue a feeling of genuine happiness swells inside of you and you smile to yourself.

Outside of the bar you don't know it but Kensi has the napkin still clutched in her hand, waiting until she gets to her car to open it up and peer at the contents written in your chicken scratch writing.

_The waves are the best in the morning_.

Smiling she folds it back up and sticks it in her purse, shaking her head and laughing as she drives away into the night, leaving you with a full heart and hope that you'll hear from her again someday.


End file.
